Tu te souviens
by kikoohello
Summary: OS c'est juste l'histoire de deux vies qui se rencontrent.


Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde^^

comment ca va?

Bon alors, voilà un nouvel OS, il est assez long comparé à ce que j'ai pour habitude d'écire, mais on va pas se plaindre hein?

Donc:

**Disclaimer:**** JKR, comme d'hab'. J'ai beau la supplier, lui offrir plein de trucs, elle résiste encore et toujours et ne veut à aucun prix me les céder (mais je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais). Je dois donc faire le deuil (pour l'instant du moins) de ma possession d'un certain beau brun et un autre beau blond.**

**Rating: Je sais pas trop en fait. C'est donc un OS, ça, j'en suis sûre, mais autrement-- Je dirais M ou T, mais bon...**

**Paring: HP/DM, what else?**

**_UNE CHOSE EST SÛRE: IL S'AGIT D'UN SLASH ENTRE DEUX HOMMES (PAS DE LEMON PAR CONTRE; CH'UIS PAS DOUÉE POUR ÇA) ET LES PERSONNES QUE CELA GÈNE; JE VOUS INDIQUE LA CROIX BLANCHE SUR FOND ROUGE EN HAUT A DROITE DE VOTRE ÉCRAN. POUR LES AUTRES, BONNE LECTURE. _  
**

* * *

Tu te souviens

Dis-tu te souviens de votre première rencontre?

Ce jour-là, il portait un jeans bien trop grand pour lui. Un pull-over vraiment laid, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Ses lunettes était aussi ronde que celles qu'il porte aujourd'hui. Des chaussure brunes, elles aussi trop grandes, et puis ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux -trop- verts qui regardent les autres et qui te donnent l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose. Sa peau bronzée, sa taille virile, bien qu'un peu fine. Les muscles visibles à travers son pull. Sa valise posée à côté de lui. Sa chouette aussi. Et puis il y avait aussi les deux autres Mousquetaires, Weasley et Granger.

Oui, effectivement.

Tu te souviens de tout.

Ou presque.

Parce que ces sentiments que tu as eus, tu n'en parles pas, hein?

Est-ce parce que tu les as oubliés?

Ou plutôt parce que tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir?

Ce nœud dans ton estomac quand tu l'as vu. L'impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait et qui t'a fait penser que non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait sauvé le monde. Cette fureur lorsqu'il a refusé ta main et qu'il t'a dit qu'il savait choisir ses amis – et accessoirement le fait qu'il préférait le pauvre et la_ sang-de-bourbe_- et qui t'avait traversé de part en part. Un pauvre et une _sang-de-bourbe_. Tout ce que ton père t'avait appris à mépriser.

Parce que pour lui, l'argent achète tout. C'est le pouvoir. Tu l'as vu par la suite: Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom t'en réclama, pour le bien de sa cause.

Parce que la pureté du sang n'était -en fait- que ce qui restait à ton père. Jusqu'à ce que ce précieux sang se mette à couler sur le sol sale d'une quelconque bataille. Et qu'il devienne aussi terreux et aussi sale que ledit sol.

Et puis, te souviens-tu de votre Répartition?

Lorsque tu est entré dans la Grande Salle, fier comme un roi, entouré de tes amis – choisis par ton père, bien évidemment- et que lui et ses deux compagnons tremblaient en regardant avec terreur le tabouret et le Choixpeau. Parce que toi, tu savais comment cela se passait. Et puis, lorsque Longdubat avait enfin réussi à se dépêtrer de sa cape et avait rendu le Choixpeau à McGonagal, tu avais posé ton -illustre- postérieur et prié de toutes tes forces d'être envoyé à Serpentard. Surtout pas à Griffondor. Ton père t'aurais tué.

Et lorsque ce fut à son tour, tu espérais de tout ton cœur qu'il n'aille pas dans la même Maison que cette impure et ce rouquin. La tienne serait parfaite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Et ces sentiments qui t'assaillirent alors: la déception, la tristesse -avoir une personne connue _avant même_ qu'elle ne sache marcher auprès de toi aurait pu te rapporter beaucoup- mais aussi le soulagement de ne pas avoir déçu ton père.

Ta première année, tu t'en souviens aussi?

Lorsqu'il a battu le Troll dans les toilettes. Son premier match de Quidditch, lequel fut bien évidemment remporter par lui. Lorsqu'il a démasqué Quirrell. Lorsque sa Maison a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. La coupe de Quidditch, aussi -évidemment- avait été pour les Griffondors.

Ta deuxième année,l'idiotie de Gilderoy Lockart -nouveau professeur de défense des Forces du Mal- la Chambre des Secrets, les soupçons qu'il avait à ton égard. Toi, tu aurais bien aimé être l'héritier de Serpentard, au moins il t'aurait regardé différemment que comme une fouine.

Cela aurait été plus classe.

La troisième année qui arriva bien vite à ton goût. Sirius Black et son évasion. La joie que tu as lu sur son visage alors que tu l'espionnais dans le train de retour et qu'il lisait une lettre -comment un hibou si petit avait pu rattraper le train?- alors que Weasley essayait d'attraper le mini piaf.

L'été passé à ruminer. La crainte lors de l'annonce du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. La mise au secret qu'on t'avait imposée. Ta peur pour lui -le connaissant, tu savais qu'il avait toutes les chances de se retrouver face à ce monstre très bientôt- et puis la terreur lorsque, fou de joie, ton père t'avait annoncé que finalement tu allait pouvoir connaître l'honneur de Le rencontrer.

Tu aurais tant voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

La quatrième année, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. La mort de Cédric et son retour, blessé et fatigué. Le soulagement de le voir -malgré tout- en vie. L'appréhension quand à la fureur du Maître -et de ton père par la même occasion- due à la foutue chance de ce mec. (Franchement, arriver à survivre autant de fois face à la Mort réincarnée, il devrait jouer au Loto Sorcier.)

Ta cinquième année, cette vieille chouette d'Ombrage, l'AD -club fondé par les trois Mousquetaires- et dont tu fus l'un des protagoniste pour sa dissociation. Les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire à réviser, ta peur pour ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu échouais -ton père n'accepterait pas l'échec- ta découverte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

D'ailleurs, penses-tu toujours que Séverus a fait exprès de laisser trainer son ordre de mission sur son bureau?

L'histoire du Voile de la Mort et Sirius, l'effondrement psychologique tellement visible de Harry.

Bon dieu, pourquoi les autres ne l'ont-ils pas vu? Tu avais tellement envie de le prendre dans tes bras que tu l'évitais le plus possible. Mais tu continuais à garder un œil sur lui, n'est-ce pas?

La prophétie, entendue par hasard -vraiment?- lorsque tu passais dans les alentours du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

Te souviens-tu des sentiments qui t'ont habité à ce moment-là?

La peur -non la terreur- pour lui. Contre Lui. Tu n'as pas dormi ce jour-là. Et les autres non plus. Tu as ressassé ces paroles, encore, encore, encore et encore, comme si y réfléchir te donnerait une solution. Tu ne l'as pas trouvée. Pas à ce moment-là.

Et puis le début de la Deuxième Guerre. Ton intronisation en tant que Mangemort.

La joie de ton père, sa fierté.

La tristesse dans les yeux de ta mère.

De toutes manière, elle n'aurait rien eu à dire.

Ta honte, le dégoût que tu ressentais lorsque tes yeux se posaient -malencontreusement- sur ton bras, sur cette cicatrice qui le souillait.

Sa noirceur dans laquelle tu craignais de perdre ton humanité.

Ta sixième année, la -soudaine- habilité de Potter pour les potions et Slughorn qui lui faisait de la lèche, juste parce qu'il était une -super- star. Ta fureur pour tout cela. Ta peine de savoir que toi, jamais personne -et surtout pas lui- ne te verrai autrement que comme un sale petit pré-Mangemort en puissance.

Si seulement ils savaient qu'il n'y avait plus besoin du « pré- ».

Ta peur. La mission que l'on t'a confiée ne te plait mais alors vraiment pas. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas tuer Dumbledore. Tu ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais c'était pour toi une certitude.

Et maintenant, que dirais-tu pour te justifier?

Que cela ne t'aurais rien rapporté?

Menteur.

Toi et moi savons très bien que c'était pour lui que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Et que tu t'es décidé à aller vers Séverus pour lui dire que toi aussi tu voulais rejoindre l'Ordre.

Bien sûr, il fut d'abord surpris que tu aies été au courant de son double-jeu, mais après tout, l'on est Malfoy ou l'on ne l'est pas.

Et puis tu es entré dans l'Ordre. Par la petite porte certes, mais même. Bien sûr, personne ne fut au courant -surtout pas! Ta fierté en aurait pris un coup, n'est-ce pas? Tu as continué comme si de rien n'étais. Tu savais qu'à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore allait mourir. Tu étais soulagé d'un côté car ce ne serais pas de ta main, mais tu étais surtout très triste et en colère.

Triste pour Potter. Il n'allait pas supporter la perte de son mentor. Très difficilement en tout cas. Et tu espérais que cela n'allait pas le pousser à faire des idioties comme lui seul savait en faire.

Colère pour la guerre, les sacrifices à faire. Dumbledore qui acceptait d'abandonner sans rien dire. Alors que toi tu allais devoir continuer des deux côtés. Même si tu savais que c'était pour Harry -non, pour le Bien- et que tu ne pouvais faire autrement, cela faisait mal. Si quelqu'un qui avait autant de sagesse et d'habitude pour ces horreurs ne pouvait pas continuer, comment -et pourquoi- toi tu devrais tout accepter?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il est mort, tu est parti vers Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfui serait plus juste. Tu savais que personne ne croirait ni toi, ni Séverus. Personne ne croit les Mangemorts.

Et le reste, t'en souviens-tu?

Les missions que tu as faites, les assassinats, les destructions, les morts que tu as vus. Celles dont tu est le provocateur, celles de tes amis aussi.

Le sang qui a coulé, que tu as fait couler, le vois-tu sur tes mains?

Le sens-tu?

Entends-tu toujours les cris de tes victimes, comme lors de la nuit que tu as passée après ta première mission?

Arrives-tu enfin à dormir maintenant?

Ou alors, dois-tu toujours boire un whisky avant d'aller te coucher?

Te sens-tu toujours aussi coupable?

Coupable pour la mort de Blaise, de Pansy, de Crabbe, de Goyle?

Coupable de les avoir entrainés là-dedans?

Coupable pour la mort de ces dizaines de Moldus lors de l'explosion de leur _tramway_?

Explosion provoquée par les sortilèges posés par tes soins.

Coupable, coupable, coupable, coupable, coupable, coupable.

Ce mot tourne-t-il toujours autant dans ta tête lorsque tu essaies de t'endormir?

Tout comme les visages de toutes ces victimes?

Te souviens-tu de toutes ces batailles?

Celle où tu as vu tomber Longdubat?

Celle où Weasley fille a trouvé la mort?

La même où un des jumeau de la même famille l'a trouvée aussi.

On a beau ne pas la chercher, elle viens toujours quand on ne la veut pas.

Et celle où tu l'a enfin revu? Te souviens-tu comment il a hurlé lorsque Granger a sauté sur un des sortilèges de Lestrange?

Te souviens-tu de la mort de ta tante, la folle Bellatrix? Franchement, je ne pense pas que tu aurais imaginé que Colin aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit face à elle. Même s'il en est mort.

Et puis, te souviens-tu de la Bataille Finale?

La Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait sur le terrain, la pluie qui tombait.

L'odeur du sang.

Les cris.

Les hurlements de Greyback et ses condisciples.

La mort d'Avery.

Celle d'Axley.

Des Carrow, de Crabbe Sénior, de Dolohov, de Goyle sénior.

Celle de Rodolphus Lestrange, de Macnair, Mulciber, Rookwood, Selwin, Travers, Wilkes.

Celle de ton père, Lucius Malfoy. Tué par Weasley, deuxième Mousquetaire du nom.

Celle de Voldemort.

Te souviens-tu du soulagement que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as vu que Potter ne s'était effondré que par fatigue?

Te souviens-tu de ton emprisonnement à Azkaban?

Bien qu'il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs, cela restait une prison.

Te souviens-tu des jours que tu as passé en attendant ton jugement?

Les marques que tu as faites sur les murs pour savoir quel jour on était.

Les repas sur lesquels tu te jetais, oubliant ton nom, ton honneur alors que tu te dépêchais d'engloutir le pain rassis et l'eau croupie.

Et enfin ton jugement.

Et, alors que tu croyais que tout était perdu, le moment où Harry entra dans la salle d'audience.

Celui où il prit ta défense.

Celui où tu es ressorti de cette salle libre.

Avec sa main dans la tienne.

Te souviens-tu du temps qu'il te fallut pour te faire accepter par ses amis?

Granger avait -malgré tout- survécu.

Te souviens-tu du jour où Harry t'avoua son amour?

Te souviens-tu lorsque Weasley et Miss-je-sais-tout se décidèrent enfin à s'avouer leur amour?

Et de leur mariage, t'en souviens-tu?

Et le moment où toi et Harry vous êtes installés ensemble?

Et toutes ces années que vous avez passées à vous chamailler, vous emmerder, vous séparer pour mieux vous retrouver.

Et ce merveilleux moment où vous êtes devenus parents?

Grâce soit rendu à Séverus car sans lui, vous n'auriez pas pu avoir de bébé-chaudron.

Te souviens-tu lorsque ton enfant fit sa première dent?

Sa première rentrée à Poudlard et l'anéantissement de Séverus?

(«-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous aider! Maintenant je récolte un deuxième James! En plus, il est dans ma Maison! Non mais quelle honte. Les Serpentards sont tombés bien bas, moi je vous le dis »)

Son premier flirt et ta jalousie. Son premier travail -en tant qu'Auror, bien évidemment- et son déménagement avec sa femme.

Ta joie fut cependant teintée de tristesse à la mort de ta mère. Mais c'était la vie après tout.

Te souviens-tu de vos premiers cheveux blancs?

Oui je sais, les tiens le sont de naissance...

Te souviens-tu de tout, vraiment?

De comment vous vous êtes aimés toi et Harry, jours après jours, malgré tout, envers et contre tout, même.

De comment vous avez vieilli ensemble.

Et puis, comment tu as pleuré lorsque vous avez appris qu'Harry n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

Lui s'était résigné, les sorts qu'il avait reçu durant la Bataille Finale n'étaient pas rien et il le savait depuis le début. Et puis, il avait quand même vécu une bonne petite huitantaine d'années. Pour lui qui s'était résigné à ne pas survivre à ses dix-huit ans, c'était même beaucoup.

Mais toi, ce fut autre chose.

Tu t'en voulais.

Tu t'en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas?

Tu n'es pas allé à son enterrement. Tu as préféré en faire un tout seul, juste lui et toi. Toi et lui.

Parce qu'après tout, votre vie, c'était surtout cela. Un incommensurable amour.

Mais tu savais que même si tu te souvenais de tout, il ne reviendrait pas.

Et c'est certainement ça qui t'a le plus tué.

Mais maintenant, après toutes ces années à fleurir sa tombe chaque jour, à lui raconter ce qui c'est passé le jour d'avant, tu vas enfin pouvoir le rejoindre. Le serrer dans tes bras.

Alors, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas oublier à quel point ta vie fut belle.

Malgré les morts et les douleurs.

Malgré toutes tes peines.

Parce que toi, tu as vécu pleinement ta vie. Et que tu n'as rien à regretter.

Alors souviens-toi; Draco.

N'oublie rien surtout.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, si vous êtes arrivé là-en bas, c'est que:

1)vous avez tout lu

2) ça vous a soûlé

3)vous aimez bien cliquer sur des liens et passer directement au bas de la page. Passionnant hein?

Ahem...

Attendez! Partez pas! J'ai besoin de vous!

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Parce que je vois qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui me lisent, mais peu me disent ce qu'elles pensent, et je me dis que ça ne vaux pas la peine de mettre un commentaire.

Alors une petite review pour me remonter le moral? Please^^

Kikoohello *qui cafarde*


End file.
